First Encounters
by Lorraine49
Summary: How did the voyages all start? Before the crew of the Enterprise meets alien life, they first meets each other. Takes place before and after Where No Man Has Gone Before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first chapter fic. I will try to update soon, I promise. Tell me what you think, and as always, thank you and enjoy!**

"Get down here!"

"I don't want to!"

"James Tiberius Kirk, get off of the roof this instant or I will cancel our trip to the Starship Museum." Jim groaned, slipped back through his bedroom window, trudged down the stairs and out the door where he saw his mother, arms crossed, glaring at him. "I was practicing, Mom," Jim said defiantly.

"Oh, really? And what, may I ask, needs to be practiced on the roof?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "I'm training to be a starship captain. I was practicing my navigation skills. I'm supposed to find Tom from the roof and tell him what his position was from me." Mrs. Kirk's eyes softened and there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "And what was Tom's position?"

"Bearing 065 mark 2!" Jim beamed. He knew he was right, he had a plan to become the youngest captain in Starfleet.

* * *

"Congratulations, Captain! The Enterprise is one heck of a ship and she's getting a captain to match." The Enterprise, one of the most coveted ships in the Fleet, was all his! Jim Kirk felt like running down the hallway yelling at the top of his lungs. Instead he had to tone it down to a wide smile, firm handshake, and "Thank you very much, sir."

Kirk nearly raced to the transporter pad. He had studied every inch of The Enterprise on paper, but he knew it wasn't even close to the real thing. "Energize."

The ship's transporter room materialized before Kirk's eyes. Three men stood at attention in the new room, one in red, the others in blue. Kirk had memorized the list of crewmembers and knew every face. "At ease, gentlemen. Chief Engineer Scott, I presume? Your knowledge on warp theory is most impressive." Kirk shook hands with the man behind the transporter panel. "Aye, thank you, sir. Welcome aboard the Enterprise."

"Dr. Piper, your record precedes you. Glad to have you aboard!"

"Thank you, Captain."

"Mr. Spock, you served aboard The Enterprise with Captain Pike, didn't you?" Kirk had heard of Spock's loyalty to Pike. He was so impressed he had chosen, without hesitation, to keep Spock aboard.

Spock nodded. "I did. I served as his Chief Science Officer."

"Well, Mr. Spock, seeing as though you know the territory and your record is exemplary, I would like to offer you the position as my First Officer as well." Kirk knew the work involved to hold both titles, but his gut told him Spock was the man for the job. Spock inclined his head, "I am honored, Captain."

Kirk looked at all three men and sighed happily. "Well," he said, clapping his hands together, "let's get this party started! We must be ready for departure by fifteen hundred hours tomorrow and there is lots to be done."

"Aye, sir." Scotty and Dr. Piper left the transporter room for their respective duties. Spock furrowed his brow in confusion. "Captain, I am not aware of a celebration of any kind which would be appropriate to initiate at this time." Kirk burst out laughing, further confusing his new First Officer. "Oh, no! Spock, that's a metaphor for 'let's get to work.' It's an old Earth expression."

Spock nodded slowly. "I see. If I may, Captain, as you have made me your First Officer it is my duty to advise you. I believe, for the sake of crew efficiency, that it would be best if you refrained from using such metaphors while instructing the crew." Kirk suppressed a giggle and replied, smiling, "Thank you, Mr. Spock. I will do my best." He could tell their voyages together were going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another chapter, this time with Scotty! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and it will primarily feature Spock and Kirk. Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

Performing his new duties as First Officer, Spock was evaluating the crew to assure each field would complete their respective duties on time for departure. Due to his extra load of work, he had decided to forgo sleep in order to provide ample time to complete his additional tasks. Dr. Piper, whom Spock had just visited, disproved of this decision, but he was soon convinced otherwise.

"You are a very logical man, Mr. Spock. That is good. I have heard Captain Kirk can be pretty daring at times, it will be good for him to have someone to keep him grounded."

Piper was a logical and professional man. Spock thought briefly that he and the doctor may work well together. He left sickbay and headed down the hall, glancing at his PADD. Last on his list was Engineering. Spock recalled the personnel file on Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott. Rank: Lieutenant Commander, years in Starfleet: twenty-four, served as engineering advisor on the USS Deneva and as engineer on the USS Serenity, a freighter; USS Harmony, a cruiser; and the USS Sedition, a starship.

Spock stepped into Main Engineering and almost ran into a lieutenant who was running across the room. "Gabler, I need that flux inverter! Kyle, what's the status on the intermix chamber?" Scotty yelled. Spock strode towards the chief engineer, who was working on one of the control panels. A lieutenant walked up and handed a PADD to Scotty. Scotty sat up and glanced at the PADD before staring intently at the officer before him. "Leslie, ya look like yer about ta fall asleep on yer feet! Why don't ya get some rest?" Leslie's shoulders slumped in relief as he nodded his thanks and departed.

For the first time, Scotty noticed Spock. "Mr. Scott, I have come to ensure that the engineering crews will have their duties completed by fifteen hundred hours today." Scotty sighed. "Not ta be rude, Mr. Spock, but we're doin' the best we can! Do ya know how much it takes ta make a starship like this go? I've got my men workin' double shifts an' some have been workin' longer. Most a' them have been up all night." Scotty handed Spock the PADD Leslie had given him earlier and Spock looked it over. "We're a bit behind, but I give ya my word that we'll have the Enterprise ready."

By the way Scotty looked, Spock could tell that he had been up all night as well. All other departments were running on schedule and Spock knew that he must make sure _all_ the departments were on schedule. Instead of reprimanding Mr. Scott, however, Spock simply replied, "Alright, Mr. Scott. I shall monitor your progress closely." Spock was aware that the engineering department bore heavier responsibilities than the others, and it did not appear as though the crew was slacking. Therefore, he decided it was only logical to trust Mr. Scott's word.

Spock kept his word and continued to monitor the engineering crew's progress. As Mr. Scott promised, their pace not only put them back on schedule, but ahead of it. "You're crew's efficiency is commendable, Mr. Scott." Spock commented. "Aye, sir. I'm proud to serve with each an' every one a' them. The Enterprise is a fine ship, an' with a dedicated crew like this one, she's gonna be the best ship in the Fleet," Scotty stated as he looked around at the ship.

Spock was about to depart when Scotty spoke up again. "Ya know, not all commanding officers understand the strain put on us here in Engineering. I appreciate that ya kept outta our hair an' didn't lecture us 'bout us bein' behind schedule an' all." Spock inclined his head and left. Scotty guessed the gesture was the equivalent of a friendly smile. He sighed happily and returned to his work, eager to return to his quarters for a well-earned rest.

**Note: Scotty served on many ships before the Enterprise, but the only one I know the name of was the USS Deneva. The others are made up, if they actually do exist in Star Trek canon, it is not intentional.** **The USS Serenity was named intentionally, if you understand the reference I give you a virtual hug.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So sorry this took so long! With school starting, I will be very busy and thus updates will take longer. Thanks to all who have reviewed, liked, followed and just read my stories. Enjoy!**

Kirk had managed to get only a few hours of sleep before he awoke early on the day of departure. Despite his lack of sleep, his energy levels were high, fueled by his excitement. He was sitting in his quarters, looking at his computer, when he heard the expected whoosh of the door. Spock entered and Kirk stood up. "Ah, Spock! I just finished reading the reports you sent. I see all departments are on schedule, well done." Spock inclined his head. After a slight pause, the Vulcan spoke up.

"Captain, I assume you called me to discuss the delay in engineering—"

"No, no!" Kirk chuckled a bit. He sat back in his chair and gestured for Spock to do the same. "Spock, you're my First Officer, my right-hand man. I've seen your record serving under Captain Pike, and I'm impressed. Now, I know you were, and still are, loyal to Captain Pike and I admire that, but I don't know how much advice he asked of you." Spock opened his mouth to answer, but Kirk held up a hand.

"I will rely on your advice often. I am a risk-taker and a rule-breaker, always have been. If I were to push too far, I've always had someone to push me back." Kirk paused for a moment, as if reminiscing on past experiences. "You need to be the one to push me back. You have my absolute trust and I hope you come to trust me as well."

Spock sat in silence, then slowly formed a reply. "I appreciate your trust, Captain, and I will attempt to provide you with the advice you need as long as I serve under your command." Kirk smiled warmly. The poker player inside of him could tell that underneath Spock's rigid dialogue was a sincere promise. A promise to protect and to trust.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Spock rose and gave a nod. "Captain." The title functioned as a farewell, and he turned to leave. "One more thing, Spock." Kirk said suddenly. The First Officer turned to face his captain obediently. "You don't have to call me 'Captain' when we're off the bridge. Call me 'Jim.'" Spock tilted his head ever-so-slightly. "I believe that would be inappropriate, sir, since you are my commanding officer."

Kirk sighed. "Alright, but I hope someday I will be more than your commanding officer." Spock gave a hesitant nod and departed.

* * *

They were off. Kirk settled into his chair on the bridge as his ship headed towards his next mission. After a routine scan of an M class planet, the Enterprise was headed toward the great unknown. Everything was going smoothly so Kirk decided to spend some time conversing with the crew. He walked into the observation lounge and almost ran straight into Lt. Cmdr. Gary Mitchell. "Excuse me, I—Gary?" The officer looked up and laughed. "Jim, I haven't seen you since you were assigned to The Farragut! When I found out I was assigned to the Enterprise, and with you as Captain, no less—"

"Of course, I need someone to look out for me now more than ever. I can't have you taking hits for some other fellow. I'm a very jealous man."

"I shoulda known you'd ask for me. You know, sometimes I think you purposefully put yourself in harm's way just to see how far I'd go."

"I might say the same about you, Gary." Kirk and Mitchell sat down at a table and chatted away about the old days when they would stir up trouble. After a while, the pair walked around and Gary introduced his friends to Jim. As the captain made his way to each of the tables in the observation lounge, one particularly bold (and attractive) female ensign asked what moved Kirk to speak so causally with those of lower rank.

"I don't believe a captain should stand apart from his officers. If he does that, his ego will swell and he will forget the importance of his subordinates."

The ensign nodded and after another round of small talk, Mitchell and Kirk departed. Mitchell elbowed Kirk. "You take a liking to her, Jim?" Kirk gave his friend a fleeting glance. "What makes you say that?" Gary rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on. All that fancy talk about the importance of subordinates? You only talk like that when there are women around to hear you."

Jim faced Gary in mock indignation. "Gary, I'm hurt! It's not my fault women happen to be around during my philosophical moments." Mitchell laughed. "Besides," Kirk said more seriously, "I meant it."

**A/N The next chapter will take place after _Where No Man Has Gone_ and we will finally meet Bones! There may be one more chapter for Kirk and Spock before he comes in, though.**


End file.
